


Lean On Me

by UnicornBliss



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Comfort, Fluff, M/M, Winil, implied winkun, in response to a prompt, this ship is rising IDC
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-19
Updated: 2016-07-19
Packaged: 2018-07-25 08:41:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7526032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnicornBliss/pseuds/UnicornBliss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>au in which sicheng expresses his hardship to taeil when kun isn't around to listen and taeil is his comfort.<br/>Original prompt by johnils (@JOHNIL_TWT)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lean On Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [johnils (eggtarts)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/eggtarts/gifts).



Taeil is about to tuck himself to bed when he hears a faint sight coming from above, the bunk occupied by the Chinese boy. Resisting every fiber in his body that screamed for sleep, he sat up carefully only to peak his head out and steal a glance at the younger who'd hung himself awkwardly from the edge of his bed, foot almost hitting the older's face. 

"Winwin?"

He calls softly, grabbing the younger's attention as he turned to face taeil with a gloomy expression that he didn't bother to hide. Taeil blinks once, twice even before sliding off bed and staring up at the boy who'd released a displeased huff all of a sudden, as if triggered by Taeil's concerned eyes. 

"What's wrong?" He questions, already climbing up the ladder and watching the younger shuffle in fake reluctance to spare him some space on his mattress. Once up and face to face with each other, winwin's brows furrow deeply and his fingers tremble on his lap. He's clearly bothered and taeil wants to help, even scooting closer to offer him all his senses. 

Taeil really wants to understand what winwin had been spewing out furiously, hands moving around in frustration while he vented out everything and anything that had been bugging him. Even though the older was absolutely clueless, he could tell by the looks of it that the younger had had enough of it- whatever it was that he has yet to know. Nonetheless, he finds himself nodding to every word, his own hands eventually coming atop winwin's for comfort and it seems like the right decision because next thing, the younger's shoulders relax, coerced by the gentle touch, and mutters in korean -finally!- "sorry.. Hyung.." 

Taeil shakes his head briefly, tilting his head to the side and observing the younger's face. "Uhm... I did not understand but.. It's okay. I'm here"

Winwin's lips twitch and taeil fears he'd come off as nonchalant enough for the younger to cry but they instead stretch in a tiny smile, fought back by the younger's palm that shielded it away from Taeil's curious eyes. 

"I am mad." He starts, choosing his words carefully, considering the older's unsaid request and struggling to explain his feelings through his poor Korean. If taeil was concerned enough to listen to his incoherent banter then he must at least make an effort to reciprocate. 

"Kun-ge makes me mad." He continues shortly, chewing on his lips as he looked at Taeil's reaction. Unsurprisingly, the older still held his hands as he listened with a neutral, almost sympathetic expression to express his care. Not even when the younger had mispronounced words and mixed pronouns did he judge him or interrupt him, always nodding and heeding his complains like the good hyung he was known to be. 

"Kun? Why?"

"He does not.. Uhm.. He is away." 

"You mean he doesn't call?"

Winwin nods immediately, glad the other could somehow pick up on what he'd meant. Taeil smiles. 

"Maybe he's busy."

"No.."

"How'd you know?"

"He calls before." He argued, brows knitted yet again as if Taeil's attempts had disappeared into thin air. But taeil remains unfazed, smile still evident on his gentle features and fingers now rubbing the younger's knuckles soothingly. 

"Hmm. Maybe you should call?"

Winwin blinks, silently rethinking the suggestion as Taeil's fingers were slowly threading through his own, mindlessly picking at them as he observed the younger. A few minutes were spent in silence and winwin assumes the older had waited long enough to regret talking to him but when he looks up, Taeil's eyes are loving and warm, replacing every knot in his chest with butterflies dancing wildly in his tummy, much like how they did when kun was around. 

"Tomorrow." He decides in the end, ignoring the way Taeil's giggle caused his heart to soar and instead opting to tug him back on bed. He doesn't say a word when his arms wrap around Taeil's smaller frame to cling onto him. His long legs nudge the older's so they are tangled securely before he finally allows himself to grin freely. Taeil is clearly dumbfounded but as winwin's cute canines came into view, his lips had automatically spread in a similar grin. 

It hasn't been long since they've been rooming together but Taeil had taken it upon himself to grant the younger time to accommodate, silently offering his help and support whenever he found him lost or doubtful. It didn't go unnoticed by the younger who , although never addressed it, was grateful to have none but taeil as his roommate. The warm generous taeil who never complained about winwin's weird antics or childish ways at approaching matters. Because even though winwin had been exceptionally depending on him and the members, deep inside he had been striving to prove himself , achieve a better version of him that didn't rely on others- especially Kun. 

Kun who had been his only friend and partner since he'd been accepted into Sm. The only person who spoke his language and tended to his eccentric personality. But then came moon taeil.

Moon taeil who stood idly by himself as they spoke and joked around, smiling every now and then in that endearing manner. He was naturally quiet, reserved in front of a crowd or cameras and winwin had only been like that due to the language barrier. He hadn't known what it felt like to listen and not speak until now, sitting by the sides as others spoke for him. Because that's exactly how taeil was like and he had initially wondered if the older genuinely acted that way or was merely succumbing into his own insecurities. 

 

But winwin discovered that behind that quiet taeil was a talkative one, behind doors and under cozy blankets . He stares as Taeil talks about random topics, how taeyong had been like when he first met him- how he'd given up university to follow his dreams- how Kun had spent little but memorable time with him in that one particular photoshoot and generally everything that came to mind. It felt good to listen to him for once, not because winwin couldn't talk but because he wanted to listen, craved more of the older's voice that lulled him to sleep eventually. Taeil's hand brushes over disobedient strands covering the younger's face and snuggles closer, basking in the warmth shared between them as they both lost themselves to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> I butchered this prompt idek I just started typing at 5 AM because I was bored and bam. Winil happened.   
> Go check out amber's prompts they're great <3


End file.
